YuGiOh R
by Sonic Remix
Summary: NEW Yami x Sonic AU crossover MPREG. SEQUAL TO YUGIOH X. Yami and Sonic are back in this new adventure! Chapter 01: Yami makes it to the hospital in time to welcome the newest member in his family.
1. Protecter

"Yu-Gi-Oh! R: YuGiOh Resistance"  
written by Shayne Thames, Yami, and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: Wow, we're actually back!

Yami Yugi: Where's Yugi?

Sonic Remix: He's later in this new story.

Yami Yugi: And who's THAT? -Points to the name Yami in the author credits-

Sonic Remix: Oh, that's just my other persona. I called him Yami, cause he's like you!

Yami Yugi: Oh...joy.

Sonic Remix: And guess what! You're about to have a joyful bouncing baby brat!

Yami Yugi: OH MY GODS, I THOUGHT YOU SWORE YOU WON'T PUBLISH ANY MPREG FICS!

Sonic Remix: Too lat! ;

Yami Yugi: -cries-

Sonic Remix: Oops, maybe I better move on with the story...I'M SORRY YAMI YUGI!

--------------------------------------

Prelude - "Protector"

Near the edge of the Great Forest, a village layed in ruin as large looking robots overlooked the scene. Prisioners were being led towards a ship that was sitting in the center of the ruins. At the edge of the village, blue eyes gazed from the bushes. A hand carrying a walkie talkie was brought to a white furred muzzle. "Little Fox to Big Red. Little Fox to Big Red."

Up amone the tree branches along the clearing, violet eyes peered out from the leaves. "Big Red here, whats the status Little Fox?"

"Got the Fox-Eye viewcam and the groundfire armory ready. Is the party all set?"

Absentmindly he nodded to himself before turning his walky talky back on. "Ruby Eyes is in place while the wolf and mutt are back at base."

"Okay then, time to deliver the present, Big Red."

"Alright, get in postion Fox. I'll keep an eye up here."

"Got it. Send in the package. Little Fox, out."

"Package on its way." Jabbing his knuckles in the wood, the red echdina crawled up the tree to where 'the package' waited. "Time to go."

-----------------------------

In the village, a cloaked figure parted from the bushes and joined among those headed towards the ship. They stopped at a check point, where the guards were stripping prisioners of firearms before they boarded the ship.

Back up to his perch the narrowed violet eyes glared at the guards, keeping an eye on the one figure to make sure he made it past alright.

The figure made it up to the check point where the robot guards started searching 'im. The main part of the cloak parted to reveal weapons of all sorts strapped to the body. The guards looked at each other, suprised, before the figure whipped out two guns. The figure in the bushes shouted. "PRESENT HAS BEEN UNWRAPPED! TIME TO LOCK AND LOAD!"

Smirking now, the echidna jumped out of the trees, dreads wide as he glided towards the center of the guards, just as a faint sound of a cell phone went off.

Everyone froze and looked at the cloaked figure, the one who had the noise. Hands patted his body before they pulled out a small device and activated it. A deep voice spoke. "Is this important?"

An slightly amused chuckle emerged from the speakers. "Its time."

A pause. "Now? Really?" Robots cocked their guns and pointed them at the figure. The figure looked up and back to the cell. "Can you hold for one minute?"

"Make it fast, twirp."

The figure clipped the cell to the black shirt before letting out a battlecry and shooting guns at all the robots, lasers flying. Many animal-creatures ran from the forest to join in the fight, while a fox joined the echidna. The fox raised an eyebrow when several robots went flying quite a distance from where they were hit.

Knuckles chuckled softly before glancing over at the young fox, Tails. "Its time."

Tails grinned. "Awesome." The cloaked figure dropped-kicked a few more robots before whipping out a sword and slicing through the chains and freeing the prisioners. The figure pulled off the cloak, which went flying, and red-eyes of a human glared as he held up his twin swords. "Alright, Fighters, let's make this quick! I'm not about to miss the REAL action today!"

The voice over the cellphone yelled. "YAMI! Get your ass moving back to base before a certain blue someone takes a whip to it later!"

Yami grabbed the communicator and yelled into it. "Get a grip, Seto, I'm heading back! I was just finishing some work here!"

A low wolf like growl emerged over the communicator, just as a very pissed off voice sounded in the background. "YOU ARE SO DEAD YAMI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Yami cringed horridly and quickly hung up before suddenly running from the action, quickly past Knuckles and Tails. "Sorry guys, gotta run! Can't stay! Captian Knuckles, you're in charge! See ya!"

Knuckles saluted the retreating human, jumping into the fray himself now.

- My name is Yami Mutou. I'm a commanding leader for the City of Light. I am a Dark Angel that protects the God of Light, Hope, who's also known as the hero Sonic the Hedgehog. He is the love of my life, and I will always protect him. About 9 months ago, I learned that Sonic was not just an ordinary male, er, as a mortal I mean. I found he was born with a special organ that allowed him to..well...concieve children like a female can. I was going to be a father to his child. I been waiting- -

-Yami, if you don't shut up with the narration act and get your tiny ass over here where I'm having that brat of yours, you'll find yourself without a bed mister!-

- -er, waiting for this moment for a long time. Now I'm on my way to welcome my little one to our world. This is the planet Mobius. And the Resistance is about to see a new era...I just never realized that it only gets bed from there. -

-YAMI THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!- 


	2. Baby Mine

"Yu-Gi-Oh! R: YuGiOh Resistance"  
written by Shayne Thames, Yami, and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and ™ 1991 - 2005 Sega - Sonic Team

Author's Note: Gonna make this short, Shadow the Hedgehog came out and I MUST PLAY!

Yami Yugi: Leaving US alone for once.

Sonic: You, maybe.

Reviews: Atemu Yugi Lover34 - Glad you liked what I have so far.

-  
Chapter 01: "Baby Mine"

Yami ran down through the halls of the hospital, weaving past nurses and doctors till he made it down to where he told where the delivery room was.

High pitched yelling came from one direction, a blue eyed half human wolf ran down the hall in search of Yami.

Yami snagged the brunette's arm. "Where is he?"

"Follow the curses and you'll find him. Best bring yourself a helmet as he's already told the rest of us that he plans to knock your head off for the current state he's in."

"Right...um...can we get some pain killers?"

He shook his head slightly. "Already gave him some, its not working at all."

He walked past him. "Who said for him?"

"None for you either brat. After all, you're the one he's wanting to kill"

He stopped. "Just remember this."

One eyebrow raised slightly, ignoring the new string of curses coming from the room ahead.

"If he kills me, its your ass I haunt first. Don't expect me to help you if you find out Joey's a mpreg."

"Not going to happen. Pup's been tested already, we decided to adopt."

"Right. See ya in the hospital, 'daddy'." He walked off to the delivery room.

Growling slightly, he glared at the small human, glad that he didn't have to put up with Sonic's cussing any longer. The blue hedgehog was already beating Yami upside the head the moment he was close enough.

He caught Sonic's wrists and held onto them. "Honey, how about saving that energy for the little one, okay?"

Emerald eyes blinked slightly, black tipped ears pressed flat. "YOU TRY DOING THIS AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL!"

"I know you're in pain, and believe me, if it makes you happy, I'll happily let ya gut me later, but now is SERIOUSLY not a good time."

Sonic merely growled slightly, squeezing his eyes closed in a hiss of pain. "I want this over with NOW!"

He knelt down next to the bed and held onto his hands tight. "I know...just breathe. Remember what you learned. Breathe...shhh..."

Slowly the hedgehog tried to relax his breathing, his attetion focusing towards where Yami was holding his hands.

"Grip my hands and squeeze them as hard as you want. The doc's gonna help you. Remember what this is all for..."

"I know... But it HURTS!" Nearly wanting to bang at Yami's head more he instead squeezed down tightly as another wave of pain ran across him.

He winced at how hard he was squeezing, but easily kept himself quiet as the doctor came in, getting Sonic set up for delivery. The big moment was coming in.

Sonic was whimpering slightly, still clutching at Yami's hands like they were his only life support. "Damn pills didn't work..."

"Its almost over...its almost over." The doctor spoke to Sonic, having him being prepared to push.

One ear twitched slightly at the doctor's voice, pained filled eyes glancing over at him

"Okay...PUSH."

Eyes squeezed closed as he whimpered, straining as he pushed down.

He was asked to push several more times before he heard a tiny cry.

Both ears perked up suddenly in reaction to the cry, his focus totally changing to a new source.

A tiny bundle was gently given to Sonic, and a tiny fuzz of off-  
white was wrapped within.

Emerald eyes were fixed into the tiny face, disbelief showing on his face now as he gently held the tiny infant.

Tears rolled down Yami's cheeks as he sat beside Sonic to look at his son. He whispered. "Sonic...he's so beautiful..."

Nose twitching he gently rubbed the little one's cheek with a finger. "He's perfect..."

The little one's nose twitched as Yami gently stroked the other cheek with a finger.

"My little Sonie..."

"Sonie..." Yami smiled softly and kissed Sonic's forehead. "Our little one..."

Half closed emerald eyes were already growing heavy, exhaustion finally catching up to him now that he was holding the little one.

He kissed Sonic's lips ever so softly. "Get some sleep, love. You earned it."

The small hedgehog mummered out a sleepy protest. "Not tired..."

He kissed him again and waited till he was asleep before taking the little one into his arms.

Sonic stirred slightly, a frown appearing on his face after a moment as he sleepy tried to find what he knew should be in his arms.

He held his hand. "Shh...its okay, I got him...rest..."

Relucently the sleeping hedgehog stopped his blind search, still whimpering slightly as he slept uneasily.

Holding his little one close, Yami headed out for a moment to find Seto, hoping his was still in the hospital.

-----------------------------

The half human wolf was glaring at a vending maching in anger now, tapping a foot. "Okay stupid machine, either give me my coffee or I'm going to have Tails take you apart."

Yami lurked up behind Seto silently before speaking. "Now now Seto, we all know that machines are stupid, lets not rub it into their chassis."

"Says the brat holding an even smaller soon to be brat who tends to kick at said machines."

"Hey, if you don't want to look at him, just say so, I'll just take him right back to Papa."

Blue eyes glanced back towards him and the infant now. "You mean mother. Your the father Yami, not Sonic"

"I know. I'm daddy, he's papa. Sounded best that way."

"Depends on what the little one decides to call the two of you. Best get him back to Sonic before he wakes up to him gone."

"Oh I will. Just don't expect me going on any missions for at least a week, my hands need time for the bones to mend."

An amused chuckle escaped. "Told you last week he'll crush them."

"Oh I knew that. I was ready. And it was worth it..." He looked down at his bundle, another tear escaping.

"Yami, go back to Sonic's room for now okay? Infants only remain quiet for half an hour before they start bawling their heads off."

"Yea yea, I got it." He headed off back for Sonic's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was whimpering slightly, curled up tightly within the blankets now as he felt like something was missing.

He knelt next to Sonic's bed and layed Sonie securely into Sonic's arms for him to hold.

Instently the hedgehog quieted, snuggling the infant with a faint purr.

Yami reached out and ran his hands through Sonic's quills softly, kissing his cheek.

The gentle purring increased in volume in reaction, uncurling and trying to move closer to his mate.

Yami sat in the bed and wrapped his arms around Sonic to pull him much closer, stroking his quills.

Obedently, he snuggled against the other's chest, curling a bit so that Sonie was nestled between them. 


End file.
